EMW Winter Mayhem
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship The Human Tornado © vs. Booker T Grudge Match Michael Jordan vs. "The Day Walker" Blade EMW Internet Championship Tony Montana © vs. Terrell Owens Luis Lopez w/Tony Price vs. Niko Bellic EMW World Tag Team Championship B-Generation X (Al Bundy & Bud Bundy) © vs. Critic N' Nerd ("Nostalgia Critic" Doug Walker & "AVGN" James Rolfe) EMW Cruiserweight Championship Spider-Man © vs. Carlton Banks The Street Fighters (Ryu Hoshi & Ken Masters) vs. Scrubs (John Dorian & Perry Cox) w/Christoper Turk EMW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat #1 Contender's Match Speed Racer vs. Adam Sessler vs. Eminem Results *3. The match started backstage after Lopez attacked Bellic from behind. *7. After the match, as Owens was celebrating the victory, “Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH jumped the barricade and ran in the ring. He then attacked Owens from behind and hits him with the Wrestlemania Kick. JTH then grabs the EMW Internet title and then looks at it before placing the title on a fallen Terrell Owens. JTH then leaves the ring and heads to the back as the crowd boos him loudly. *8. During the match, the entire EMW ShowTime locker room arrived at the entrance stage to watch the match. After the match, Tornado grabbed the EMW World title and then looks at it and then grabs the microphone and talks to Blade. He told Blade that they blew the roof off this place and it was a good way for Tornado to leave EMW as he fought the best this company has to offer. Also, he told him at MegaBrawl 3, he wasn’t facing Blade, he was facing a man that was a shell of himself. Finally, he told him tonight, he battled The Day Walker. He battled the man that bled, sweat and paid the price for EMW. Tonight, he fought the real "Day Walker" Blade and finally Tornado said he just wanted to say thank you. Tornado then presents the title belt to Blade and then Blade takes the title. Then Tornado turns to leave but Blade stopped him. Both men had a stare down and then Blade extends his hand to Tornado and then Tornado thought about it for a bit before he accepts Blade’s handshake. Tornado then raises Blade’s hand as the crowd goes crazy and cheers for both men. Tornado then leaves as he was congratulated by the EMW roster on the entrance stage and then they applaud Blade as he celebrates the win as the show ends. Miscellaneous *Derek Jeter didn't complete at the event because he was in Spring Training to prepare for the upcoming season. *The Human Tornado's original opponent, Booker T suffered an injured right knee on the latest edition of EMW ShowTime and due to that, he didn't perform at the event. *The match between "The Day Walker" Blade and Michael Jordan changed from a grudge match into an EMW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender’s Match. *The match between Luis Lopez vs. Niko Bellic changed into an Extreme Rules Match. *EMW ShowTime General Manager John Bradshaw Layfield had to take care of some personal business in New York City, so EMW Owner Theo Clardy was in that charge of the event. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2010